Manga Band 64
thumb|left| Es kommt schließlich zum Kampf zwischen Kakashi Hatake und Obito Uchiha. Obito greift mit einigen Shuriken an, was Kakashi mit dem Doton: Doryuu Heki kontert, durch welches aber Obito mit seinem Jikuukan Idou einfach hindurchschlüpft. Nun wird Kakashi von Obito in eine andere Dimension gesaugt, jedoch aktiviert auch Kakashi nun sein Mangekyou Sharingan und wendet das Kamui an, um aus dieser Dimension zu fliehen. Währenddessen geht der Kampf zwischen Naruto Uzumaki in seiner vollständigen Kyuubi-Form gegen Hashirama Senjus Holzdrachen weiter, doch letzterer absorbiert das Chakra von Kyuubi. Kakashi kann zwar aus der anderen Dimension fliehen, wird aber anschließend von Obito erneut verletzt, da er bereits am Bein verwundet ist. Schließlich wird Kakashi von Obito mit zwei großen Shuriken kreuzförmig verletzt. Beide - Madara Uchiha und Obito - reden nun zu ihren jeweiligen Gegnern, dass sie diese Welt zerstören und neu erschaffen werden. Als nun beide zum Angriff ansetzen, greift Naruto mit einem Kage Bunshin ein und verhindert dies. Bevor allerdings Naruto verletzt werden kann, wenden Gai das Hirudora und Kakashi das Raikiri an. Kakashi meint nun, dass das, was Obito einst zu ihm sagte, immer noch aktuell sei und dass Kakashi nun Naruto beschützen muss. Trivia *In diesem Kapitel sieht man Gyuuki mit seinem linken, unverletzten Horn. Dies wurde nicht mit der Veröffentlichung des Manga Band 64 korrigiert. *In diesem Kapitel sieht man Kakashis linkes Auge ohne aktiviertes Sharingan. thumb|left| Obito ist verwundert, dass Kakashi, genau wie Gai, Naruto beschützen will. Der Griff des Holzdrachen lockert sich, woraufhin sich das Hachibi und Gai befreien können. Obito sagt nun zu Kakashi, dass dieser schon sehr gut mit seinem linken Auge umgehen kann und dass er sogar das Mangekyou Sharingan entwickelt hat, doch glaubt er, dass Kakashi nicht aus der anderen Dimension erneut zurückkehren kann, da er schon so geschwächt ist. Naruto greift Obito an, doch dieser kontert mit dem Mokuton. Nun will er durch physischen Kontakt Kakashi in die andere Dimension teleportieren, was aber von Naruto mit einem Head-Butt verhindert wird. Naruto will nun Kakashi unterstützen, da dieser durch den oftmaligen Gebrauch des Sharingans sehr erschöpft ist. Kurama weist Naruto an, wieder mit ihm zu wechseln, woraufhin es Kakashi am Arm packt und in Richtung Obito schleudert, der Kakashi wegteleportiert. Naruto attackiert Obito mit einem Chakra-Arm, doch Obito lässt diesen durch das Jikuukan Idou einfach durch sich durchgehen, doch da Kakashi in der anderen Dimension ist, kann er den kurzzeitig wegteleportierten Körperteil physisch verletzen. Nun erklärt Kurama, dass er nach Belieben Chakra verteilen kann und so hat er auch Kakashi Chakra gegeben, als er ihn am Arm packte, wodurch Kakashi auch mit seinem Kamui wieder zurückkehren kann. Die Barriere, die das Juubi einschließt, beginnt zu bröckeln, woraufhin das Hachibi und Kurama je ein Bijuu Dama kreieren, womit sie das Juubi eliminieren wollen, bevor es wieder am Leben ist. Sie schießen das riesige Bijuu Dama ab und treffen - worauf Naruto feststellt, dass das Chakra des Juubi erloschen ist. Kakashi fragt, ob dies das Ende sei, worauf Obito antwortet, dass dies das Ende sei, und zwar das Ende dieser Welt. Schließlich erscheint das wiedererweckte Juubi vor ihnen. Trivia *In diesem Kapitel fehlt die Verletzung, die Obito mit einem Shuriken Kakashi zufügte. Jedoch wurde dies im nächsten Kapitel korrigiert. thumb|left| Naruto, Kakashi, Gai und Kurama und das Hachibi stehen noch immer Obito und Madara gegenüber, als das Juubi erweckt wird, wobei sich Obito und Madara auf diesem platzieren. Naruto und Killerbee in ihrer vollständigen Jinchuuriki-Form machen sich zum Kampf bereit. Kurama erzählt Naruto, dass das Juubi keine Emotionen oder Gefühle hat und so nicht aufgespürt werden kann und dass es im Prinzip nur aus Sen-Chakra besteht. Madara und Obito lassen nun je einen Schlauch aus dem Juubi kommen, um dessen Chakra zu nutzen. Obito will nun das Mugen Tsukuyomi sofort anwenden, doch Madara meint, dass dies Zeit brauche und dass es klüger wäre, zuerst ihre Gegner zu eliminieren. Kurama verschluckt nun Gai, Kakashi und den Naruto-Klon, damit sie geschützt sind. Weiter meint es, dass es und das Hachibi das Juubi erst attackieren, wenn sie genau wissen, was es macht und dass sich die Konoha-Shinobi nicht einmischen sollen, bis sie gewonnen haben. Doch da attackiert das Juubi sie bereits mit einer linken Geraden. Die beiden Bijuu machen nun je ein kontinuierliches Bijuu Dama und feuern sie ab, doch auch das Juubi macht das, woraufhin die beiden nur noch flüchten können. Nun schleudert Kurama im Schutz des Staubes, der aufgewirbelt wurde, noch Naruto und Kakashi über das Juubi. Kakashi nutzt nun sein Kamui, um damit das vorher wegteleportierte Hachibi erscheinen zu lassen und dieses will ein Bijuu Dama in das Auge des Juubi abfeuern. thumb|left| Bee hat ein Bijuu Dama abgeschossen, doch das Juubi schnippt es einfach weg und genau auf das Hachibi zurück. Ferner greift es nun mit einem seiner Schwänze an. Naruto kann Kakashi gerade noch wegschleudern, bevor er selbst aber getroffen wird, wobei sich herausstellt, dass dies ein weiterer Kage Bunshin ist, da dieser sich auflöst. Kurama kann sowohl Kakashi auffangen, als auch den Aufprall des Hachibi dämpfen, doch plötzlich löst es sich auf. Als Naruto es nach dem Grund fragt, antwortet es, dass dies sein persönliches Limit sei und dass es erst wieder Chakra sammeln müsse, während Naruto versuchen soll, Zeit zu gewinnen. Auch Gyuuki zieht sich nach dem schweren Treffer erstmal zurück und auch Kakashi ist durch das teleportieren eines Bijuus sehr geschwächt. Naruto will erneut Kage Bunshin erzeugen, was ihm aber von Kakashi und Gai abgeraten wird. Madara bezeichnet Naruto als inkompetent und Obito erklärt, dass es einfach sinnlos ist und dass er und alle anderen eines Tages begreifen und so wie Obito werden. Naruto verneint dies strikt, worauf aber das Juubi ein Bijuu Dama einsetzt, welches aber absichtlich die vier verfehlt. Nun trifft auch Verstärkung für sie ein, wobei sich herausstellt, dass die Attacke sie verfehlte, weil Ino Yamanaka es mit einem Shintenshin no Jutsu beeinflusst hat. Es trifft nun immer mehr Verstärkung ein. Im Hauptquartier ändert sich die Form der Aufspür-Sphäre, worauf sie feststellen, dass alle fünf Divisionen wie auch die Medizin- und die Sensor-Shinobi eingetroffen sind. Und Naruto schreit Obito an, dass sie es mit dem Mugen Tsukuyomi aufnehmen können. Da das neue Jutsu - das "Allianz-Jutsu" - das beste und stärkste Jutsu sei. Trivia *In dem letzten Panel des Kapitels, sieht man Killer B mit einem Stirnband der alliierten Shinobi, anstatt mit dem Stirnband von Kumogakure. Dies wurde nicht mit der Veröffentlichung von Manga Band 64 korrigiert. *Maito Gais linker Ärmel fehlt, jedoch wurde dies in Manga Band 64 korrigiert. thumb|left| Naruto erklärt Obito und Madara, dass sie dieses Jutsu verwenden werden, um die beiden zu stoppen, aber Obito sagt, dass dies sinnlos sei und dass Naruto nicht gewinnen könne. Ferner kommt Naruto zu dem Schluss, dass diese Welt noch nicht enden wird, worauf Obito das genaue Gegenteil sagt. Nun spricht Naruto telepathisch mit Shikaku Nara, der ihm mitteilt, dass er sich eine Strategie überlegt hat und auch noch jeden gleich informieren konnte. So besteht der erste Schritt darin, den Gegner zu blenden, worauf mehrere Shinobi das Raiton: Raikouchuu und mehrere Shinobi das Ranton: Reizaa Saakasu einsetzen. Madara aber versteht sofort, dass sie nur vortäuschen, ihn und Obito zu attackieren und dass sie es in Wirklichkeit auf das Auge des Juubi abgesehen haben. Als nächstes sollen die Kiri-Shinobi das Kirigakure no Jutsu anwenden, die Aburame-Shinobi das Mushi Jamingu no Jutsu und die Suna-Shinobi das Fuuton: Kiryuu Ranbu einsetzen, was dazu führt, dass das Sichtfeld des Gegners behindert wird und durch die Insekten sie selbst nicht mehr aufspürbar sind. Bevor die Gegner mit dem Juubi nun kontern können, setzen die Iwa-Shinobi das Doton: Dai Chidoukaku ein, um das Juubi auch auf körperlicherseite zu behindern. Dazu setzen nun einige Shinobi das Youton: Sekkaigyou no Jutsu ein, was in Zusammenhang mit dem Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu der Kiri-Shinobi den bekannten schnelltrocknenden Zement ergibt. Schließlich wenden die Mitglieder des Sarutobi-Clans das Katon: Gouen no Jutsu an, damit der Zement sofort aushärtet. Madara ist von der perfekten Zusammenarbeit der fünf Dörfer beeindruckt und Shikaku erklärt allen nun, dass sie den Juubi nicht für sehr lange binden können und dass jeder, der gut in Tai-Jutsu ist, Madara angreifen solle und dass jeder andere versuchen soll, gegen Obito Attacken länger als fünf Minuten zu starten, da er sich dann wieder materialisieren muss. Der Angriff startet, wobei Naruto wieder im Sennin Moodo ist, mit einem Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken in der Hand. Madara und Obito bemittleiden die alliierten Shinobi wegen ihrer Hoffnung und meinen, dass auch das Juubi bald die perfekte Form erreichen wird. thumb|left| Die alliierten Shinobi greifen an und auch Gai und Lee öffnen ihre Hachimon Tonkou. Madara versteht, dass er und Obito angegriffen werden, da sie immer noch das Juubi kontrollieren. Doch nun bricht das Juubi aus und zeigt sich in seiner vollständigen Form, wobei hier der Kopf drei Sinnesorgane auf drei verschiedenen Seiten aufweist, ein Ohr, das Auge und den Mund. Shikaku kommt nun eine Idee und er verbindet sich über Inoichi Yamanaka mit Kakashi, um ihm seine Strategie mitzuteilen, in der Kakashi sein Kamui einsetzen soll. Währenddessen wird es auch für Madara schwierig, das Juubi zu kontrollieren, woraufhin beide Hashirama Senjus Zellen verwenden, um die Bindung, und damit die Kontrolle, zu stärken. Sie lassen es ein Bijuu Dama auf die Allianz abfeuern, doch durch Kitsuchis Doton wird es abgelenkt. Sie wundern sich über die Tatsache, dass das Juubi nur weit entfernte Orte angreift und verstehen, dass es es auf das Hauptquartier abgesehen hat, weil es dieses mit seinem Auge aufgespürt hat. Shikaku meint zu Inoichi, dass er eine Strategie hat, um das Juubi zu stoppen und dass er diese mit allen Shinobi teilen wird. Da es kein Entkommen mehr gibt, will er die Allianz bis zum bitteren Ende unterstützen. Er lässt sich von Inoichi mit den Shinobi verbinden. Kurz darauf trifft das Bijuu Dama anscheinend das Hauptquartier. thumb|left| Shikamaru, Ino und Choji beschließen nun, die Strategie von Shikaku auszuführen, koste es, was es wolle. Das Juubi greift erneut an, was jedoch von Neji und Hinata Hyuuga durch die gegenseitige Drehbewegung ihrer Hakke Shou Kaiten abgehalten wird. Die Hyuugas motivieren Naruto, dass sie sich in einem Kampf befinden und dass sie seine Kraft brauchen, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen. Währenddessen stellt Madara Uchiha fest, dass man das Juubi scheinbar erst vollständig kontrollieren kann, wenn man dessen Jinchuuriki ist und dass er dafür eine lebende Person sein muss und nicht nur eine wandelnde Leiche, die mit Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei kreiert wurde. Obito legt Madara nun dar, dass es für ihr Vorhaben nötig ist, dass Madara das tut, was Obito von ihm verlangt. Madara lässt sich darauf ein und Obito startet einen Angriff mit den zehn Schwänzen des Juubi. Aus diesen feuert er unzählige Holz-Speere ab. Neji und andere Shinobi versuchen, diese abzuwehren, doch selbst Neji kann sich nicht schnell genug drehen, um alle wegzuschleudern. Währenddessen konnte Naruto in den Sennin Moodo gehen, und daher mehrere Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken abfeuern. Nun greift sie ein Schwanz an, gegen den Neji das Hakke Kuuheki Shou anwendet. Das Juubi feuert nun aus einem Finger Holzspeere ab, die genau auf Naruto gerichtet sind. Hinata will sich schützend dazwischen stellen, doch die Speere werden von Neji abgefangen. Kitsuchi wendet sofort das Doton: Sando no Jutsu an, um das Juubi einzuengen. Neji richtet seine letzten Worte an Naruto, bis schließlich das Juin auf seiner Stirn verschwindet. Abschließend sagt Obito noch zu Naruto, dass er dachte, dass Naruto seine Freunde nicht sterben lassen würde. Trivia *In einem Panel auf der Seite 6, in dem Madara und Obito die Situation diskutieren, fehlt ihre Verbindung zum Juubi. thumb|left| Neji ist gerade in Narutos Armen gestorben und Obito wiederholt seine Worte. Ferner weist er Naruto an, sich umzusehen und dass dies nicht das Ende ist, da das Sterben weitergeht, einer nach dem anderen. Mit diesen Worten will Obito ihn auf seine Seite bringen, doch plötzlich erhält Naruto von Hinata eine Ohrfeige. Sie macht ihm wieder Mut, dass seine Worte und die von Neji keine Lügen sind und dass jeder der Shinobi-Allianz diese Gedanken im Herzen wahrt, was sie alle zu Kameraden macht. Auch Kyuubi spricht nun zu Naruto und erklärt ihm, dass sein Leben bereits mit zwei anderen seit seiner Geburt verbunden ist. Obito will nun zum Angriff ansetzen und lässt das Juubi ein Bijuu Dama kreieren. Nun fliegen Killerbee und Sai auf einem von Sais Vögeln auf das zehnschwänzige Monster zu und Bee transformiert sich und kreiert ebenfalls ein Bijuu Dama, mit dem er jenes des Juubi in dessen eigenes Maul zurückschiebt. Das Juubi bläht sich auf und fällt auf den Rücken und auch Bee wird zurückgeschleudert. Nun hat auch Naruto wieder Mut gefasst. Das Juubi kann sich wieder aufrappeln und nun setzen auch Naruto in seiner vollständigen Jinchuuriki-Form und Hinata gemeinsam zum Angriff an. thumb|left| Juugo, Orochimaru, Sasuke und Suigetsu erreichen Konoha. Sasuke fordert Orochimaru auf, ihnen den Weg zu zeigen, während die Gruppe ein sehr starkes Chakra erspürt. Währenddessen ist Hinata durch Naruto von einem Chakragewand umhüllt, welches selbst den schwerverletzten C erstaunt. Kurama kommentiert Shikaku Naras Analyse über ihn und erklärt, dass Naruto nun ruhig einige Schattendoppelgänger erschaffen kann. Naruto und seine Schattendoppelgänger berühren viele Shinobi, um ihnen Kraft zu geben, die dadurch wie Hinata von dem Chakra des Neunschwänzigen umhüllt und enorm gestärkt werden. Hinata blockt als nächstes eine Attacke des Juubi mit Hakke Kuu Shou, was wiederum ihren Vater erstaunt, da diese simple Attacke durch das Chakra des Kyuubi nun solch eine unglaubliche Durchschlagskraft hat. Madara und Obito bemerken dies, weshalb sie mit mehreren Schwänzen des Zehnschwänzigen angreifen. Dieser Angriff wird jedoch von Choji und weiteren Shinobi des Akimichi-Clans, die wie Choji das Baika no Jutsu anwenden, geblockt. Choji gibt als nächstes Ino und Shikamaru ein Zeichen, woraufhin sie sich, während sie an die letzten Worte ihrer Väter denken, auf den nächsten Angriff vorbereiten. Nachdem Obito das Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu verwendet, lenkt Ino dies weg, indem sie mit ihrem Shintenshin no Jutsu Kontrolle über Obitos Bewusstsein erlangt. Währenddessen werden einige Schwänze des Juubi von Shikamaru und einigen anderen Shinobi des Nara-Clans durch ihr Kage Mane no Jutsu aufgehalten. Während die Shinobi des Nara-Clans erklären, dass man sie nicht unterschätzen sollte, weint Rock Lee um den in seinen Armen liegenden Neji und wird von Maito Gai und Tenten aufgemuntert. Während Obito versucht, Narutos Willen verbal zu brechen und Kakashi diesem erklärt, dass er darin immer versagt habe, seine Freunde zu beschützen, antwortet Naruto, dass sie Shinobi seien und dass er Neji für immer in seinem Herzen bewahren wird. thumb|left| Lee erinnert sich an ein Gespräch mit Neji und schöpft daraus, sowie aus Narutos Worten, neue Kraft. Alle Shinobi auf dem Schlachtfeld werden nun von Kuramas Chakra durchströmt und Kakashi erinnert sich an sein Gespräch mit Shikaku, in dem er erklärt, dass er unter Kuramas Chakra-Einfluss das Kamui viel öfter und auch auf größere Gegenstände anwenden kann. Kurama denkt über Narutos Erfolge nach und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass Naruto seine Eltern bereits übertroffen hat, da die Menge an Chakra, die er an andere weitergeben kann, auf einem weit höherem Level liegt. Auch Madara gibt nun dem Juubi etwas mehr Kraft, woraufhin es sich aus dem von Shikamaru verwendeten Kage Mane no Jutsu lösen kann. Es will mit seinen Schwänzen angreifen, doch wird es von den alliierten Shinobi aufgehalten und letztendlich durch einige Jutsus, die die Attacke des Juubi zurückschlagen und dadurch dessen Arme zerstören, die anschließend zu Boden fallen, schwer verletzt. Die Shinobi stürmen nun auf das Juubi zu. Hinata renkt Narutos linke Schulter mit dem Juuken wieder ein, woraufhin dieser das zweite Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken wirft, das Obitos Verbindung zum Zehnschwänzigen durchtrennt und Lee zerteilt währenddessen Madara mit einem kräftigen Fußkick. Die beiden feindlichen Shinobi fallen zu Boden und Naruto sagt erneut zu ihnen, dass er die Bänder, die zwischen ihm und den anderen existieren, nicht zerstören will und dass er selbiges auch nicht von anderen will. In Konoha erreichen mittlerweile Sasuke und sein Team unter Orochimarus Führung den Ort, inmitten von Ruinen, an dem Sasuke hofft, seine Antworten zu bekommen. Kategorie:Manga